It has been proposed to provide an aircraft or boat with an external element for sensing drift of a vehicle and operating a control to correct for the drift. Examples of such proposed systems are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,834,565, 3,319,594, 3,268,187 and 2,218,272. Such known systems have been largely mechanical and unduly complicated.